One Cold Day
by MelissaIsLame
Summary: It's cold and raining. Clare doesn't feel the need to go out. Eli soon joins her on her lazy day. What will happen? SUCKY SUMMARY, I KNOW. JUST READ :


**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to get this [ONE-SHOT] out. My mind went completely blank for ideas :( A cold front recently passed through my town and it gave me inspiration for this. Cold weather makes me lazy, so this story has the vibe of a serious lazy day. Sorry for the lack of excitement in this. Hope you still like it. By the way, this story is all in Clare's POV.**

It was a cold, Saturday morning and I had the house all to myself. After my parents split up, my mother moved us to a house closer to the school. My dad got himself a Condo on the other side of town. He told me I could rotate weekends between houses, but every time I'm over there, he shows no interest in my presence. So here I am, all alone while my mother spends some quality 'girl time' with a friend from church.

Slowly, but surely, I picked myself up out of bed. I stumbled into my bathroom and turned the water on full blast. Once it was warm enough, I stepped in, letting the hot water soak through my curls. I stayed put under the water for about ten minutes before finally adding shampoo and conditioner to my hair. After rinsing every thing out and scrubbing my body clean, I got out. Wrapping a towel around my body, I stepped into my closet trying to find something to wear. I glanced out my window and noticed it was cloudy and slightly raining. _Oh my gosh, this is lazy weather, I thought to myself. _

Making my way over to my dresser, I rummaged through my pajamas. There was no way I was going out in today's weather. I pulled out a long sleeve, green and black plaid flannel shirt that buttoned down to right above my belly button, showing off some stomach skin. I couldn't find the matching pants, so I settled with the matching green and black plaid flannel shorts. For some odd reason, companies think that girl pajama bottoms need to be short. _Next time, I'm totally buying guy pajamas._

On my way to the living room, I grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and threw it on the sofa. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed my phone from the counter. I turned my phone on and waited to see if I had any missed calls or text messages. While I was waiting for anything to pop up, I went around the living room and cracked open all the windows. I loved the cold weather. I laid on the sofa and surrounded myself with couch pillows and pulled the blanket up to my chest. My phone beeped, signaling I had a text message.

_I'm bored. Let's do something!- **Eli**_

_Sucks for you. It's cold out, I'm not going anywhere. Play a game.- **Clare**_

_What game shall I play?- **Eli**_

_I dunno. You're the bored one. Find one that'll keep you entertained.- **Clare**_

_Kk, so when you coming over? ;)- **Eli**_

_Ha, funny. I said a game...I'm not a game.- **Clare**_

_You said fine ONE..you're my one :)- **Eli**_

_See, now you're just being cute. I can't be mean when you do that.- **Clare**_

I smirked as I closed my phone. Eli was always so adorable. I dropped my phone on the carpet below me and made myself comfortable on the sofa. I sat back, getting comfortable with my blanket and put on a movie. I searched through the guide and found a romantic movie called, 'Simple Irresistible'. It was some movie about a girl who cooks food and all her emotions go into her food. When people eat her food, they feel what she felt whether it was sadness, happiness, anger or love. It was pretty decent, so I watched it.

By the time the movie was over, I noticed it was darker than normal outside. I checked the time and it was barely 2:00PM. _This is strange._ I put on the weather channel and apparently there was a severe storm approaching. Rain plus cold weather usually equals snow. _Oh great. _My phone started to ring and Eli's name flashed on the screen. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Sup Blue Eyes? What you up to?"_

"Oh nothing. Just having a snuggle fest with my sofa. You?"

"_Ouch! I'm hurt, Edwards. What happened to my invite?"_

I chuckled into the phone. Eli was so adorable, even over the phone.

"Guess it got lost in the mail."

"_Sarcasm fits you well, young grasshopper. Soo, would Mama Bear be totally pissed if I dropped by for a visit?"_

"Mama Bear wouldn't care. She's out for the weekend."

"_Ohh, I smell a slumber party coming on."_

"I don't know Eli, I might..."

"_Nope, don't bother talking me down. I'll be there later. Bye."_

Before I could say 'bye' back, Eli hung up. Gosh, he's gonna be the death of me one day.

I walked into the kitchen and made me a quick lunch. My mother stocked the fridge with every thing to make a sandwich. After gathering mustard, cheese, ham and bread, I made a sandwich and grabbed a bag of chips. I finished it quickly and made my way back to the sofa. Cold weather really made me lazy. I yawned and laid back down on the sofa, searching the guide for another movie. Nothing caught my attention so I left it on some cartoon show. Apparently, cartoons couldn't keep me entertained anymore and I dozed off.

* * *

_Ding-Dong._

I awoke to the doorbell ringing and someone knocking loudly on the front door. Glancing out the window, it was now pitch black outside.

_Ding-Dong. Knock, Knock, Knock._

Since the living room seemed to have gotten a lot colder, I wrapped the blanket around me and went to answer the door. Flicking on the porch light, I peered through the peep hole to see who it was. Eli. I opened the door and there stood Eli with a backpack.

"Come on in. Leave your shoes my the door." I yawned.

Eli walked in, setting his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes.

"Holy balls, it's cold in here." Eli practically shouted. "Here I was thinking I was going to be welcomed into a warm home and instead, I get this."

"Shutup," I grinned. "It feels good in here."

"If it feels so good, then what's with the blanket?" Eli questioned.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then shut it. He had a point.

Before I could think up an excuse, Eli gripped one side of the blanket and tugged. I gripped the inside of the blanket tightly, wrapping it more around my body, trying to keep it from being removed. It soon turned into a game of Tug-o-War and I was clearly losing. I ended up on the floor, trying to wrap the blanket more around me, while Eli stood above me and gave one final strong pull. Of course, I rolled out of the blanket and Eli roared with laughter. I quickly stood and fixed my pajamas. I started to feel self conscious because my pajamas showed too much skin.

"My, My. Miss Edwards. Don't you look lovely in those tiny pajamas." Eli chuckled.

"Shut it, Goldsworthy. Or I kick you out." I shoved past his shoulder.

"Gee, Clare. Learn how to take a compliment." Eli defended himself.

"I don't know why you came over. There's nothing to do here." I sighed as I laid back down on the sofa.

Eli felt the need to bug me, so instead of sitting on the recliner, he sat himself on my legs. He wasn't too heavy, so it didn't bother me.

After an hour or two, Eli decided to get more comfortable.

"Hey Clare, which room can I change in?" Eli asked while pulling out his pajamas.

"Go upstairs and the bathroom is the last door to your right." I instructed him.

While Eli was changing, I decided to make some soup. There's nothing better than hot chicken noodle soup on a cold day. As I was pouring the soup into a bowl, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. Eli then started to place small kisses to my neck and my hands started to shake. Even though Eli and I have been dating for a while, Eli still had the power to make me nervous.

"Just thought I'd give you a proper 'Hello'." Eli smirked against my skin.

"Well, if you keep this up, I'm gonna drop my soup and scald the front of my legs." I mumbled. "You hungry?"

I turned around to find Eli wearing a black wife beater and flannel pant pajama bottoms. I know staring is rude, but Eli in a wife beater always makes me stare. He looked very good, I must say.

"No, I'm good. Ate before I came over here." Eli stated while walking back to the sofa.

I placed my bowl on the table and sat down. I ate in silence while I watched Eli trying to find something on TV. After finishing, I cleaned my mess and stood before Eli on the sofa.

"Alright, move." I ordered.

"No way. It's comfortable here. Find another spot." Eli whined.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, if you don't move.." Before I could finish that sentence, Eli threw the blanket off of him, pulled me down and covered us back up.

"Ahh, that's better." Eli laughed.

I struggled trying to get away, but that only resulted in Eli wrapping his legs around my legs and his arms around my upper body.

"Nope, Edwards. You're not going anywhere."

I finally gave up fighting and turned my back towards him. Eli wrapped his arm around my stomach and brought me closer to his chest. He then tangled his legs with mine. It was weird that, when Eli would kiss me, I'd get nervous. But when we laid like this, it felt right and comfortable. After a couple of hours of just laying there, I turned off the TV. Eli didn't object, probably knowing I was sleepy. I turned around, placing my face in his chest, getting more comfortable. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Eli's fingers ghosting patterns on the small of my back.

* * *

Waking up, I noticed I was colder than last night. Eli's warmth was no longer next to me. I whimpered at the loss of Eli's body heat. I glanced all around the living room and noticed Eli was standing in the door frame to the front door.

"What are you doing?" I questioned while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"You have to come see this!" Eli smiled.

I stood up and walked to where Eli was standing. I peered outside the front door and noticed it was white. Like completely _white!_

"W-what h-happened?" I stuttered.

"Apparently, it snowed. A LOT!" Eli chuckled.

I was in complete shock over the amount of snow that fell, that I almost didn't hear my phone chime. I found my phone on the coffee table and saw that I had a voicemail. It was from my mom.

"_Clare, sweety. There is a lot of snow covering the road ways. The roads over here are closed, so I hope you will be okay on your own. If you need anything, call over a friend to stay with you. I love you, see you soon. Bye!"_

I tossed my phone on the sofa and started to make my way upstairs.

"What was that about?" Eli pointed to my phone.

"My mom." I answered. "Road ways are closed because of the snow, so she won't be coming home. Looks like we're having another lazy day. I just need to take a shower first."

"Awe man." Eli groaned. "That means I have to say goodbye to the tiny pajamas."

"Don't worry. They come in black and blue, too." I winked.

As I closed the door to my room, I heard Eli shout, "Thank god for lazy weather days."

I grinned to myself and pulled out my other pajamas. Looks like we're doing yesterday all over again.

**So, I know that was totally boring and lazy, but it was kind of meant to be that way. It's like super cold outside and all this weather is making me lazy, haha. Sorry for the lack of stories, I'm brainstorming over here :) PS- THE TEXT MESSAGE CONVO BETWEEN 'CLARE AND ELI' IS A TEXT MESSAGE CONVO BETWEEN ME AND MY FRIEND. Cute, huh? LOL. Well, yeah, REVIEW, PLEASE? :)**


End file.
